yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Soultimate Moves
Brave tribe } !Attacks with the power of the Ace of Spades. ! None !OOO XXX XXX |- !Bishamonten ! !Pierces his enemy's rapidly. ! None !OOO XXX XXX |- !Columbakat !Columbus' Egg (コロブハズのタマゴ Korobuhazu no tamago) ! ! None !OXO XXX OXO |- !The Last Nyanmurai ! !Last Nyanmurai leaps into the air and slams his sword onto the ground in front of him, creating a traveling shockwave. ! None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Shogunyan ! !Cuts his opponents- not with his claws, but with his trusty sword. ! None !OXO XOX OXO |- !Asura !Pandemonium Wild Dance (Japanese: 修羅場ラ乱舞 Shuraba ra ranbu) !Use 4 arms to attack everything within range at unstoppable speed. ! None !OOO XXX XXX |- !Heronyan ! !Punches foes with the power of justice. ! ! |- !Hovernyan S !Gusty Cross Paw (Japanese: ど根性ストレート肉球 Dokonjō Sutorēto Nikukyū) !Socks one enemy with a straight powered by his burning heart. !None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Fuyunyan Sousou !Gusty Cross Paw (Japanese: ど根性ストレート肉球 Dokonjō Sutorēto Nikukyū) !Socks one enemy with a straight powered by his burning heart. !None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Righteous Zazel ! !Draws his blade and gives one almighty chop. !None ! |- !Shivaraku !I'm Gonna Hit You! (Japanese: シヴァいたろか！ Shivaa itaro ka!) !Engulfed by unbeliable anger, pierces through everything within range. !None ! |- !Gozu !Moo-lent Thrust Thrust ❤ (Japanese: モォ～レツ突き突き♡ Mōretsu Tsuki Tsuki) !Gozu does a sensual dance before charging forward to slam her weapon into the foe. !None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Mezu !Sermon Time of the Angry Waves (Japanese: 怒涛のお説教タイム Dotō no Osekkyō Taimu) !Mezu paws the ground before charging forward to slam his weapon into the foe. !None !OXO OXO OXO |- !Hi no Tori !Phoenix's Strong Fiery Play (Japanese: 不死鳥の豪火な遊び Fushichō no Gōka na Asobi) !Hi no Tori opens a portal behind him, sending burning crystalline meteors to bombard the enemy. !None ! |- !El Doragon !Golden Sigh (黄金の吐息 Kogane no toiki) ! ! ! |- !Shourinjii !4,000 Year Impact (Japanese: 4000年インパクト Yonsen-nen Inpakuto) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !AkiraMEN !Naiyo be Negative (負けられナーイヨー Make rare nāiyō) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Dandory !Dandory Bandit Philosophy (ダンドリ盗賊哲学 Dandori tōzoku tetsugaku) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Punifuyu !It's a Punipuni Combo! (ぷにぷにコンボだぜ！ Punipuni konboda ze!) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Crystal Bushinyan !Bonito Sword (かつおブシ斬り Katsuo bushi kiri) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Shogun King ! ! ! None ! |- !Blazion Awoken !Blazing Fist (Japanese: 正拳バーニングSeiken Bāningu) !Burns enemies with the flaming power of his fighting spirit. ! Fire !Deals Fire damage |- !Yellskitchen !Shattered Carnal Dance ! ! ! |- !Kitaro !Remote Control Clogs (リモコン下駄 Rimokon geta) ! ! ! |- !Kitaro Awoken ! Internal Electricity (体内電気 Tainai denki) Body Electric Spark (体内電気スパーク Tainai denki supāku) ! ! ! |- !Honmaguro-taishou !Wait for the Tuna! (マグロお待ち！ Maguro omachi!) ! ! ! |- !Ranma (Male) !Flying Dragon Ascension (飛竜昇天破 Hiryūshōtenha) ! ! None ! |- !Ranma S (Male) !Flying Dragon Advent (飛竜降臨弾 Hiryō kōrin-dan) ! ! None ! |- !Tyson Granger !Go! Shoot! (GO！シュート！ GO! Shūto!) ! ! ! |- !Tyson Granger Awoken !Storm Attack (ストームアタック Sutōmuatakku) ! ! ! |- !Claude Beacon !Giga Turbocharge !Recharges your batteries to restore HP. ! ! |- !Ali Baba !Wall of Fire (炎の壁 Honō no kabe) ! ! ! |- !Wounded Ali Baba !Stop It! ! ! (やめてーー！！！ Yamete ̄̄ ! ! !) ! ! ! |- !Inuyasha !Explosion Rupture (爆流破) ! ! None ! |- !Inuyasha S !Destruction of Kongo Spear (金剛槍破 Kongōsōha) ! ! None ! |- !Ushio !Spear of a Beast (獣の槍 Kemono no yari) ! ! None ! |- !Ushio S !Spear of a Beast (獣の槍・極 Kemono no yari kyoku) ! ! None ! |- !Vincent !Gale Flash (疾風閃光斬 Hayate senkōzan) ! ! ! |- !Dragon Knight Vincent !Dragon Fang (竜牙螺斬断) ! ! ! |- !Axel Blaze !Fire Tornado (ファイアトルネード Faiatorunēdo) ! ! ! |- !Meliodas !All Counterattacks (全反撃 Zen hangeki) ! ! ! |- !Demon Meliodas !The God Thousand Sword (神千斬り Kami sen kiri) ! ! ! |- !Goemon !Tenjin Ranbu (天昇乱舞斬 Tenshō ranbu ki) ! ! ! |- !Zundoumaru !Boiling Muscle (煮えたぎってマッスル Nietagitte massuru) ! ! ! |- !Goku Bushinyan !Hazy G (朧G Oboro G) ! ! ! |- !Oda Nobunyaga !Status of Nobunyaga (天下布猫) ! ! None !??? ??? ??? |- !Shogun King M !Mega Blade of Resentment ! ! ! |- !Omatsuri Shishimaru !The Bee is still an Early Fist! (バチはまだ早い拳！Bachi wa mada hayai ken!) ! ! ! |- !Man'ojishi Matsuri !Festival Band ・ Lion Drum (祭囃子・獅子太鼓 Matsuri hayashi shishidaiko) !Damage All Enemies ! ! |- !Kuro Nyankishi !Black Nyakscaliber (黒ニャクスキャリバー Kuro nyakusukyaribā) !Damage All Enemies ! ! |- !Akifuyunyan !The Guts Stylish Paw (ど根性ハイカラ肉球 Dokonjō haikara nikukyū) ! ! ! |- !Cloud Strife !The Evil Sword (凶斬り Kyōgiri) ! ! ! |- !Limit Break Cloud !Ultra Great Warrior Hideo (超究武神覇斬) ! ! ! |- !Lightning !Scene Drive (シーンドライブ Shīndoraibu) ! ! ! |- !Hovernyan Santa !The Guts Present Paw (ど根性プレゼント肉球 Dokonjō purezento nikukyū) ! ! ! |} Mysterious tribe Tough tribe Charming tribe } !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Jibanyan S !Paws of Fury (Japanese: ひゃくれつ肉球 ''Hyakuretsu Nikukyū'') !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! !XXX OOO OOO |- !Jibanyan Ryubi !Paws of Fury (Japanese: ひゃくれつ肉球 ''Hyakuretsu Nikukyū'') !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Rudy ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Thornyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Baddinyan ! !Attacks and inspirits enemy Yo-kai ! ! |- !Buchinyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Komasan ! !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Komane ! !Will-o'-the-wisps (sic) fly from his body to burn his foes. ! ! |- !Komasan B ! !Komasan B fires a intense blast of energy from his gun, flooring him though keeps the blast under control. ! ! |- !Komasan S !Spirit Dance (Japanese: ひとだま乱舞 ''Hitodama Ranbu'') !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Komasan Sun Ce !Spirit Dance (Japanese: ひとだま乱舞 ''Hitodama Ranbu'') !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Jibakoma ! !Attacks all enemies with balls of energy drawn from allies. ! ! |- !Komajiro ! !Calls down lightning upon his opponents. ! ! |- !Komiger ! !Calls down strong lightning bolts upon his unfortunate enemies. ! ! |- !Komajiro S !Wild Zaps (Japanese: 風来サンダー Fūrai Thunder) !Summons will-o'-the-wisps to damage enemies. ! ! |- !Drizzelda ! !Calls forth a downpour of melancholic rain, damaging all enemies. !Water ! |- !Nekidspeed ! !Raises his own SPD way, way up with a starting dash full of fighting spirit. ! ! |- !Nanskunk !Is it Good to be Ska? (スカしてイイすか？ Suka shite ī suka?) ! ! ! |- !Okiraccoon !Easy Splash (お気楽スプラッシュ O kiraku supurasshu) ! ! ! |- !Puppiccino ! ! ! ! |- !Tamanokoshi ! !Recovers HP of all allies. ! ! |- !Shmoopie ! !He's oh-so cute! The hearts of his allies skip a beat and recover HP !Restoration ! |- !Pinkipoo ! !He's so adorable! The hearts of his allies skip a beat and recover HP. !Restoration ! |- !Pookivil ! !Heals the hearts of its allies (and restores HP) when it acts cute. !Restoration ! |- !Harry Barry ! !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Wondernyan ! !Slices all foes with his beloved wanderer's sword. ! ! |- !Jetnyan ! !Attacks all enemies with paws powered by jumbo-jet engines. ! ! |- !Chimpanyan ! !Yo-kai attacks with the power of monkeys. ! ! |- !Tomnyan !One Hundred Paws (ワンハンドレッド肉球 Wanhandoreddo nikukyū) !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Koma Knomads !KK Brotherhood Beam (K&K兄弟愛ビーム K&K kyōdai ai bīmu) !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Frostina ! !Bombards opponents with a barrage of freezing icicles. !Ice ! |- !Blizzaria ! !Blasts her opponents with a sparkling ice formation. !Ice ! |- !Damona ! !Damages her foes and lowers their stats with a dark power. ! ! |- !Melonyan ! !Pummels all enemies with paws powered by pure melon juice. ! ! |- !Oranyan ! !Heals all allies with a burst of pure vitamin C. ! ! |- !Kiwinyan ! !Maxes DEF with his tiny hairs and attracts attacks. ! ! |- !Grapenyan ! !Confuses all foes with a waft of fruity goodness. ! ! |- !Strawbnyan ! !Damages all enemies with a blast of strawberry breath. ! ! |- !Watermelnyan ! !Spits a string of stinging seeds at all enemies. ! ! |- !Sapphinyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Emenyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Rubinyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Topanyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Dianyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Robokapp !Kappa Cutter (ガッパーブレード Gappāburēdo) !Attacks diagonally ! ! |- !Robokoma ! !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Sailornyan ! !The potent power of feline femininity heals all allies. !Restoration ! |- !Rubeus J ! !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Hardy Hound ! !Attacks top and middle rows ! ! |- !Kamaitachi ! !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Chocobonyan !Chococlaw Rush (Japanese: チョコ肉ラッシュ Choko niku rasshu) !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Mooglinyan !Ultimate Magic Arutenya (Japanese: 究極魔法アルテニャ Kyūkyoku mahō arutenya) !Attacks middle column and row ! ! |- !Puninyan !Punipuni Combo, Nyan! (ぷにぷにコンボニャン Punipuni konbonyan) !Attacks middle column and row ! ! |- !Punikoma !Punipuni Combo, Zura! (ぷにぷにコンボズラ Punipuni konbozura) !Attacks middle column and row ! ! |- !Punijiro !Punipuni Combo, Zura Yo!(ぷにぷにコンボズラよ～ Punipuni konbozura yo~) ! ! ! |- !Sushijiba !Tuna Making Paws (マグロづくし肉球 Maguro-dzukushi nikukyū) !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Tenkoma !Age Ten Dance (アゲ天乱舞 Age ten ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Faux Kappa ! !Sends out a genuine powerful water stream to damage one enemy. !Water ! |- !Tigappa ! !Sends out a genuine powerful water stream to damage one enemy. !Water ! |- !Master Nyada ! !Infinite Hose energy flows from his palms, damaging all enemies. ! ! |- !Karasu Tengu ! !Calls forth a violent tornado with the power of wind, damaging all enemies in range. !Wind ! |- !Karura ! !Attacks top and middle rows !Fire ! |- !Massaranyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Jibanyan King !K Sword Slash (Kソードスラッシュ K sōdosurasshu) !Attacks diagonally ! ! |- !Komasan Jack !Nishira J Soul Dance (七世目Jソウル乱舞 Nanase-me J Sōru ranbu) !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Komajuro !Juro's Tsuntsunten (十郎のツンツンテン Jūrō no tsuntsunten) !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Benzaiten ! !Attacks top and middle rows !Lightning ! |- !Spoilerina ! !Heals Spoilerina fully and unleashes her full power (All stats up). !Restoration ! |- !Otohime ! !Attacks column in front of her and restores HP to allies ! ! |- !Molar Petite !Front Teeth and Heels (ハダカデバヒール Hadakadebahīru) ! ! ! |- !Life-is-Parfait ! !Restores the HP of her allies with the power of her loving caramel. !Restoration ! |- !Mifu !Mifu Maiden Heart (ミーフー乙女ハート '''Mīfū otome hāto)' !A tickly girl atmosphere is made that makes allies fall in love, restoring HP. ! ! |- !Koalanyan ! !Koalanyan smacks his nose, then fires a rainbow-hued beam. ! ! |- !Treasure Jibanyan !Treasure Breaking Paws (百烈トレニャー肉球) ! ! ! |- !Treasure Jibanyan Gold !Treasure Breaking Paws (百烈トレニャー肉球) ! ! ! |- !Treasure Komasan !Hitodama Treasure Zura ~ (ひとだまトレたズラ～ Hito dama toreta zura ~) ! ! ! |- !Treasure Komasan Gold !Hitodama Treasure Zura ~ (ひとだまトレたズラ～ Hito dama toreta zura ~) ! ! ! |- !Tamago no Kimi !Eggily Egg Dance (Japanese: 'エッグい卵舞ぞよ''' Eggui Ranbu zoyo) !Calls down a huge downfall of giant eggs, striking random squares. ! ! |- !Warunolin !Warunoli Oshusa Sword (ワルノリおふざ剣 Warunori o fu za ken) ! ! ! |- !Pandora ! !Pandora dives into her box, then opens it up to assail the opponents with her ghosts. ! ! |- !Princess Speech !Great Cheer Speech Heaven (大喝采スピーチ天国 Daikatsusai supīchi tengoku) ! ! ! |- !Dobyoshi !Shou's March (百鬼夜行のマーチ Hyakkiyakō no māchi) ! ! ! |- !Blizzie !Princess's Punish Slap (姫のおしおきビンタ Hime no oshioki binta) ! ! ! |- !KJ !MONGE Scratch (Japanese: MONGEスクラッチ MONGE Sukuratchi) ! ! ! |- !Kurekurepatra !Begging Information wants Heat (クレクレ欲しがり熱線 Kurekure hoshigari nessen) ! ! ! |- !Armorterasu !The Grace of Hinowa (日輪の恵み Nichirin no megumi) ! ! ! |- !Doyagari Jibanyan !Doyatto Paws! (ドヤッと肉球! Doyatto nikukyū!) ! ! ! |- !Doyagari Komasan !Doyatto Hitomama! (ドヤっとひとだま！ Doya tto hito dama!) ! ! ! |- !Kirene !Majigire Turbulence Strike (マジギレ乱れ打ち Majigire midare-uchi) ! ! ! |- !Seirei Banbarayar !The Van Roses of Friendship (友情のバンバラ～ Yūjō no banbara ~) ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan A !Paws of Fury (Japanese: ひゃくれつ肉球 ''Hyakuretsu Nikukyū'') !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Komasan A !Spirit Dance (Japanese: ひとだま乱舞 ''Hitodama Ranbu'') !Attacks top row ! ! |- !Sapphinyan S !Pure-Blue Paws (Japanese: ひんやりブルー肉球 Hin'yari Blue Nikukyū) !Attacks all opponents with his beautiful sapphire paws. ! ! |- !Emenyan S !Cutie Paws (Japanese: さわやかグリーン肉球 Sawayaka Green Nikukyū) !Attacks all opponents with his adorable emerald paws. ! ! |- !Rubinyan S !Ruby Boogie (Japanese: 情熱レッド肉球Jōnetsu Red Nikukyū) !Attacks all opponents with shiny ruby paws. ! ! |- !Blizzaria Awoken !Shiny Snowdrifts !Blasts her opponents with a sparkling ice formation. !Ice ! |- !Hagemaru Hageda !I made a Profit! (もうけたぜ〜っ！ Mōketa ze 〜 ~tsu!) ! ! ! |- !Hagemaru Hageda A !The Vine! (つるセコ〜っ！ Tsuruseko 〜 ~tsu!) ! ! ! |- !Mr. Necky !Metalic Gabas Gun (メタリックガバス砲 Metarikkugabasu-hō) ! ! ! |- !Komajiro A !Wild Zaps !Calls down lightning upon his opponents. ! ! |- !K-Koma S !K Brotherhood Beam !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !K-Jiro S !K Brotherhood Beam !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Tomnyan S !One Hundred Paws !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Puninyan Awoken !Punipuni Combo, Nyan! ! ! ! |- !Prancy-nyan !Bonbori Heart (ぼんぼりハート Bonbori hāto) ! ! ! |- !Hello Kitty !Everybody's Favorite!(みんなだーいすき！ Min'nada ̄ isuki!) ! ! ! |- !Hello Kitty SS !Love ♡ Fantasy (ラブ♡ファンタジー Rabu ♡ fantajī) ! ! ! |- !Mimmy !Shy Shy Girl (はにかみシャイガール Hanikami shaigāru) ! ! ! |- !Kittynyan !100 Pieces of Apple Paws (りんご100個分肉球 Ringo 100-ko-bun nikukyū) ! ! ! |- !Komamelody !Please! Koma ♡ Melo (おねがい！コマ♡メロ Onegai! Koma ♡ mero) ! ! ! |- !Ranma (Female) !Flying Dragon Ascension (飛竜昇天破 Hiryūshōtenha) ! ! ! |- !Ranma S (Female) !Flying Dragon Advent (飛竜降臨弾 Hiryō kōrin-dan) ! ! ! |- !Pink Emperor !Empire Thunder Strike ! ! ! |- !Lum !I Don't Have to. (もうしらないっちゃ Mō shiranai tcha) ! ! ! |- !Pink Lum !What are You Doing? (何してるっちゃ Nanishiteru tcha) ! ! ! |- !Lum S !I'm not Allowed to Flirt. (浮気は許さないっちゃ Uwaki wa yurusanai tcha) ! ! ! |- !Koma Santa !(メリクリ乱舞 Merikuri ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Jiro Santa !(風来サンター Furai santā) ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan Santa !(ひゃくれつプレゼント Hyaku retsu purezento) ! ! ! |- !Kitaronyan !Hakuretsu Hair (Japanese: '''ひゃくれつ毛部 Hyaku Retsu Kebari)' !''Attacks a single enemy and changes another Yo-kai. ! ! |- !Goku Fubuki-hime !Ice Dancing (氷華乱舞 Hihana ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Tenko !Tenkomori Affection (愛情てんこもり Aijō tenkomori) !Restores HP to allies ! ! |- !Princess Melora !Melromero Wink (メロメロウィンク Meromerou~inku) ! ! ! |- !Mayone !Desperate Fire (やけくそファイアー Yakekuso faiā) ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan (Lightside) !One Hundred Cat Paws (百猫烈弾) ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan (Shadowside) !One Hundred Cat Paws (百猫烈弾) ! ! ! |- !Komasan (Lightside) !Inudama Game (イヌダマ遊戯 Inudama yūgi) ! ! ! |- !Komasan (Shadowside) !Falling Dog Rock (落下犬岩石 Rakka inu ganseki) ! ! ! |- !Junior !Hikantaku Hen ken! (ひゃくれつへんげ！ Hi ~yakuretsuhenge!) ! ! ! |- !Neko-Musume !Scratching (引っ掻き Hikkaki) ! ! ! |- !Neko-Musume S !Scratching (引っ掻き Hikkaki) ! ! ! |- !Aladdin !Scorching Twin Palms (灼熱の双掌 Shakunetsu no sō tenohira) ! ! ! |- !Shawn Frost !Eternal Blizzard (エターナルブリザード Etānaruburizādo) ! ! ! |- !Shawn Frost Awoken !Wolf Legend (ウルフレジェンド Urufurejendo) ! ! ! |- !Kirina Hiura !Ice Arrows (氷の矢 Kōri no ya) ! ! ! |- !Kirina Hiura S !Ice Arrows (氷の矢 Kōri no ya) ! ! ! |- !Hawk !Rolling Ham Attack (ローリングハムアタック Rōringuhamuatakku) ! ! ! |- !Red cat ver. Hawk !Rolling Ham Attack (ローリングハムアタック Rōringuhamuatakku) ! ! ! |- !Crystal Netaballerina !Spoiler Finale (ネタバレフィナーレ Netabarefināre) ! ! ! |- !Hardy Hound M !Mega Exploding Strike ! ! ! |- !Katrielle Layton !Mystery Unraveling! (ナゾ解明！ Nazo kaimei!) ! ! ! |- !Tabisuru Jibanyan !A Thousand Journey Paws (旅歩きひゃくれつ肉球 Tabi aruki hyaku retsu nikukyū) ! ! ! |- !Tabisuru Komasan !Casual Hitodama Ranbu (行きずりひとだま乱舞 Yukizuri hito dama ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Jidaraccoon !Dissolute Splash (自堕落スプラッシュ Jidaraku supurasshu) ! ! ! |- !Omatsuri Jibanyan !A Thousand Festival Paws (お祭りひゃくれつ肉球 Omatsuri hyaku retsu nikukyū) ! ! ! |- !Omatsuri Komasan !Festival Hitodama Dance (お祭りひとだま乱舞 Omatsuri hito dama ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Omatsuri Komajiro !Festival Rawarabi Thunder (お祭りさわぎサンダー Omatsuri sawagi sandā) ! ! ! |- !Tsukimi Zukyukyunta !Lunatic · Kyun (ルナティック・キュン Runatikku kyun) ! ! ! |- !Tsukimi Jibanyan !Thousand Dumpling Paws (ひゃくれつお団子肉球 ) !Damage All Enemies ! ! |- !Tsukimi Komasan !Hitodama Dumpling Dance (お団子ひとだま乱舞 O dango hito dama ranbu) !Damage All Enemies ! ! |- !Tsukimi Komajiro !Moonlight Thunder (お月見サンダー O tsukimi sandā) !Damage All Enemies ! ! |- !Onsen Komasan !Bath Hitodama Ranbu (湯上がりひとだま乱舞 Yuagari hito dama ranbu) !Damage All Enemies ! ! |- !Surfernyan !Thousand Surfing Paws (波乗りひゃくれつ肉球) !Damage All Enemies ! ! |- !Traveller Jibanyan !Thousand World Paws (万国ひゃくれつ肉球 Bankoku hyaku retsu nikukyū) ! ! ! |- !Traveller Komasan !Hitodama Show in the World (世界のひとだまショー Sekai no hito dama shō) !Damage All Enemies ! ! |- !Tsukimi Kyuntaro !Kyun to the Crescent Moon! (三日月にキュン！Mikadzuki ni kyun!) ! ! ! |- !Momijibanyan !Maple Paws (メイプル肉球 Meipuru nikukyū) ! ! ! |- !Futene Columbus !No-No! Continent (ノーノー！新大陸 Nōnō! Shintairiku) ! ! ! |- !Akigappa !(ぼんのう一閃 Bon nō issen) ! ! ! |- !Momiji-hime !Fidgeting Foliage Shine (もじもじ紅葉シャイン) ! ! ! |- !Waitress-tan !Smile Set Heel (スマイルセットヒール) ! ! ! |- !Shou Akuma Komasan !Hitodama Dance with Sweets (お菓子なひとだま乱舞 Okashina hito dama ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Shou Akuma Komajiro !Naughty Thunder (いたずらサンダー Itazura sandā) ! ! ! |- !Halloween Jibanyan !Thousand Magic Paws (マジックひゃくれつ肉球 Majikku hyaku retsu nikukyū) ! ! ! |- !Majokko Fubuki-hime !Cool ★ Icicle (ひんやり★アイシクル Hin'yari ★ aishikuru) ! ! ! |- !Komajiro (Lightside) !Falling Fight Gero! (降れ降れもんゲーロ！ Fure fure mon gēro!) ! ! ! |- !Ringonyan !Grilled Apple Finya (焼リンゴファイニャー Shō ringofainyā) ! ! ! |- !Terra Branford !Riot Sword (ライオットソード Raiottosōdo) ! ! ! |- !Y'shtola Rhul !Horley (ホーリー Hōrī) ! ! ! |- !Pajamajiba !Drowsy Awakening Paws (ねむけ覚まし肉球 Nemukezamashi nikukyū) ! ! ! |- !Pajamakoma !Hitodama Pillow Dance (ひとだままくら乱舞 Hito dama makura ranbu) ! ! ! |- !Pajamakomajiro !Thunder in Pajamas! (パジャマでサンダー！ Pajama de sandā!) ! ! ! |- !Blizzaria Santa !MERICLI ☆ Snow (メリクリ☆雪化粧 Merikuri ☆ yukigeshō) ! ! ! |- !Hijiri Fubuki-hime !Sparkling ☆ Silent Night Festival (キラキラ☆聖夜祭 Kirakira ☆ seiya-sai) ! !Ice ! |- !Hijiri Yuki-onna !Yuki dama Present (ゆきだまプレゼント Yuki dama purezento) ! !Ice ! |- !Masshirocake !The Sacred Night is also a Relieved Night (聖夜もほっとけナイト Seiya mo hottoke naito) ! !Restoration ! |} Heartful tribe Shady tribe Eerie tribe Slippery tribe Wicked tribe Other Yo-kai Boss Yo-kai Category:Subpages Category:Lists